


Funny things

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, I'm still salty at civil war, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, The author is very angry at Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark deserves happiness, Tony Stark-centric, and Steve Rogers tried and failed to break it, like what the fuck, the letter was a joke, tony Stark is a good person and I will personally fight you over that fact come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: Tony Stark is not a sensitive snowflake, and there is no wey he would ever ask Steve for help, not after everything. The letter was a joke.So Tony Stark laughs.





	

When the phone showed up, Tony laughed. He read the letter and he laughed.  
"So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there." That was such a Steve Rogers thing to say, Tony thought. To assume that he would be the one crawling back, begging forgiveness. Bullshit.  
Tony laughed, and he put the phone away. He laughed, and he lit the shitty excuse for an 'apology,' on fire and he laughed when Dum-E went after it with a fire extinguisher. 

He laughed when Ross called him too. When he said that Rogers was breaking into the Raft. He hung up the phone and he got into one of his cars and drove to see Rhodey, and they had a good laugh about it. Because this is what Tony had been fighting against. The Avengers becoming vigilanti's. This is exactly why people thought they had needed to be controlled, but Tony laughed, because it wasn't Tony's problem.

He laughed especially hard when the public went after him. He wasn't suiting up anymore, and Roger's gang of misfits was still in Wakanda, so there was only Vision and Thor to defend against any outside attacks. "Tony Stark lets the nation down one last time" some of the headlines read, and Tony actually throws his head back in laughter, has to take a good ten minutes to calm down after that.

The Parker kid popped in every so often and he and Tony talked science. Peter reminded him of another kid he'd known, once upon a time, and he laughed when Peter and Harley ended up being exactly as great of friends as he expected them to be.

Barton called at one point, hissed vile things at the answering machine and accused Tony of tearing his family apart, as if it was his fault that Clint had come out of retirement and decided to come back into the game when Cap asked. As if Tony didn't talk to Ms.Barton on a nearly weekly basis to make sure she and the kids were doing alright, because her husband had made himself into a criminal. As if any of his problems were really Tony's fault? But anyways, a voicemail was the best that this guy could do? The thought was pathetic and Tony laughed when he pressed the button that automatically deleted it.

Eight months after the "Civil War," FRIDAY informed him that the phone Rogers had sent, was ringing, and he smiled as he had FRIDAY patch him through.  
"Tony?"  
"Speaking."  
"I... I didn't think you'd pick up... Tony..."  
There was silence on both ends and Tony sighed into the phone.  
"I'm on a bit of a schedule here so if it's not-"  
"Right sorry I... I need your help Tony, I-"  
"Shh Steve," Tony said softly "Steve listen for a moment, just listen."  
There was a minute of silence before Tony spoke again.  
"What did you hear?" He inquired softly.  
"I.. nothing...?"  
"Exactly." Tony smiled. "That's the sound of all the fucks I give. Aka, none." He hung up.

Tony stark leaned back, laughing when another call came through and laughed as the phone rang until Rogers gave up trying. He laughed because isn't it ironic? Steve thought that Tony would be the one to inevitably fuck up and need help, but that wasn't the case, was it Steve?

Tony Stark sat on an office chair in Stark tower, and he laughed for longer than he ever had, because he deserved it, and he was Tony Fucking Stark.

"Is everything a joke to you?"  
"Funny things are."


End file.
